Taichi "Tai" Kamiya
M1 |last=Fusion: "Burn up Tagiru! A Glorious Digimon Hunt!" 79 |actors=(Ja:) Toshiko Fujita (En:) Joshua Seth Wendee Lee ("The Prisoner of the Pyramid"Only one line; "Hey, check it out, you can see right through this wall!") Jason Spisak (Revenge of Diaboromon) |actors_other=(Nl:) Patrick van Balen (Fr:) Donald Reignoux (Es:) Blanca Rada (Mx:) Miguel Angel Leal (Adventure ep. 1-9) Gerry Meza (Adventure ep 13-54), Enzo Fortuni (Adventure 02) (It:) Cinzia Villari (De:) Florian Knorrn (Pl:) Cezary Kwiecinski, Grzegorz Drojewski (Pt-Br:) Luiz Sérgio Vieira (Swe:) Anton Raeder (Adventure), Kim Sulocki (Adventure 02) (Il) Chen Hagai |partner= |digivice=Orange and blue (when digivolving to Ultimate) |trait= |cards=(En:) , , |age='Adventure / 02 / tri.:' (Ja:) 11 / 14 / 17In the Japanese version of Adventure 02, it is stated the show starts on the first day of the school year, which in the real-world would imply that he was instead age 13 at the start of the series. (En:) 10''Digimon: Digital Monsters - The Official First Season'' / 16 |born= |death= |grade='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 5th''Digimon Adventure, "Adrift? The Island of Adventure!" 01 / 8th ('En:) 5th / 9th''Digimon: Digital Monster - The Official Second Season'' |gender=Male |height= |relatives=Susumu Kamiya (Father) Yuuko Kamiya (Mother) Kari Kamiya (Younger sister) Son Nephew ('''En:) (Uncle) Maternal aunt |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Tamer (Re:Digitize) Student Digital World Diplomat General (Super Digica Taisen) Legendary Hero |alias= |n1=(Ar:) أمجد Amjad |}} is the main protagonist in the and Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is a , partnered with , and the bearer of the Crest of Courage. He is the older brother of Kari Kamiya. His appearance is based on Taichi Yagami, the human star of the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga, who in turn was based on Kentarou Kamon from the C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN one-shot. The goggles he wears are a characteristic that would eventually become shared among the leaders of the various DigiDestined in Digimon. Appearance In 1995, Tai is a little boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue shirt with long sleeves, orange stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and light grey goggles with a black strap worn around his neck. His pajamas are a light blue buttoned shirt with blue buttons, light blue pants, and his goggles. At age 8,Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle he wears a shirt with a star on the chest and two horizontal lines near the bottom, shorts, socks, and sneakers, all of undetermined color.Those clothes are only seen in gray scale flashbacks. By 1999, Tai is a preteen, and as such much taller than he was as a small child. He now wears his trademark goggles on his forehead, over a blue headband that leaves a tuft of his hair out on the front. He wears a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wears brown shorts, where he keeps his , a black wristband on the left arm, white gloves, white socks, and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles on them. His underwear is blue briefs with a white band on the top. His soccer uniform is a red T-shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "10" on the back, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. In the cover art of Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 1 he also wears his usual headband and goggles. After taking a bath in 's illusionary mansion, he wears a blue bath robe over his underwear, which is later revealed to be an illusion. On March 4, 2000, he wears a dark blue shirt with long sleeves under a shirt resembling his old blue one, but lacking the longer sleeves and hem. He doesn't wear his gloves, wristband, or sneakers. By 2002, Tai is a teenager, has grown taller and has more hair. He usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves under an open green blazer jacket, gray pants, white socks, and white and blue sneakers. During summer, he wears a green shirt under a blue T-shirt with a yellow border on the top, a yellow triangle on each sleeve, and a yellow triangle in the middle, which is cut by a yellow line. He also wears yellow wristbands on his hands, light brown shorts, gray socks, and blue and yellow sneakers with white soles. During winter, he wears a blue shirt under a dark blue track jacket with white lines on the sleeves and the collar, and a yellow paw print on the left breast. He also wears dark blue track pants with white lines along the sides, white socks and white and yellow shows with blue soles. Outside, he wears a long blue coat hooded coat with yellow lines on the sleeve and pocket linings, a yellow paw print on the left breast and two yellow paw prints on the bottom back. He also wears his old headband at all times. On March 2003, Tai wears a dark blue shirt with long sleeves under a blue button-up short-sleeved shirt with yellow stars on the sleeves and a pocket on the left breast, as well as black pants and black shoes. By 2027, Tai is an adult, and has cut his hair. He wears a yellow shirt under a zipped bluish grey jacket with a blue collar. He also wears blue pants and blue shoes with yellow soles. At work, he wears white shirt under a black suit, and a blue tie. In the cover art of Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 3, Tai wears a blue kimono, and his usual headband and goggles. Description Tai is a happy-go-lucky and adventurous person. He is very caring and considerate of others, even if his actions may cause some people to think otherwise. He tends to act impulsively and rush without realizing the consequences of his actions, especially when his friends are in danger. However, he is quick to realize and admit he has been wrong, and does whatever it takes to fix his mistakes. It takes time for him to learn how to be a leader, but eventually he grows into the unifying force that leads all the other DigiDestined. As a teenager, he has learned to to look further ahead and not to act brashly, though he is still an easygoing sort. He becomes a calm and mellow mentor to the new DigiDestined. Tai's younger sister, Kari, is one of the eight DigiDestined, and the last one to join the team. Tai is very close to Kari and very protective of her, in part because of their past experiences. On her part, Kari idolizes Tai and confides in him even when they are older. Tai and Kari used to share a room, but sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 Tai has moved to another room. Tai's oldest friend is Sora Takenouchi, who has been in the same class as him since the first grade. In elementary school, they are both regulars in the soccer club. One of his closest friends is Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, who he met at the soccer club. Etymologies ;Taichi Yagami (八神 太一) Name used in the Japanese materials. ;Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Name used in the English dub of Digimon Adventure. *Tai. Derived from "Taichi". *Kamiya. A Japanese surname. written backwards. Fiction Before Digimon Adventure In 1995, Tai and Kari receive a , which eventually hatches into . Botamon Digivolves quickly to , becoming their first experience with Digimon. Both Tai and Kari become friends with Koromon before he digivolves to a large and takes Kari on a ride, while Tai desperately follows. Agumon Digivolves to to protect them from Parrotmon at Highton View Terrace, though he is beaten. Using Kari's whistle, Tai manages to revive Greymon long enough for both him and Parrotmon to destroy each other. This event leads to Tai being chosen as one of the . Sometime after these events, the Kamiya family moved to Odaiba, because they felt Highton View Terrace was too dangerous. When Kari was five years old, she got pneumonia, and Tai, not realizing the severity of her illness, took her outside to play. After she collapsed and was taken to the hospital, his parents were very upset with him, though Kari did not feel he was in the wrong and apologized for not being able to play with him. Digimon Adventure Tai attends summer camp without Kari, as she has come down with a summer cold. When he gets transported into the Digital World with six other kids, he quickly becomes their leader, always the first to jump into action, though it often throws him into the path of danger. When Tai first awakens in the Digital World, he finds sitting on him. Not remembering his previous encounter with a Koromon, he freaks out, but eventually comes to trust Koromon, and the two become friends and partners. After meeting up with Izzy, Tai goes up a tree to get their bearings but finds that he doesn't know where they are. Joining his fellow campers, each of whom have their own partners, they are attacked by Kuwagamon and their Digimon digivolve to Rookie, his Koromon to . Their efforts, however, result in them being thrown off a cliff, though saves them. When Shellmon attacks as they rest at a beach, only Agumon's attacks work as he is the only one to eat, and he isn't doing well. In order to help, Tai decides to provide a distraction. He is caught while doing so, and the rush of anger and protectiveness that Agumon feels spurs his Digivolution into the Champion form , who defeats Shellmon. Tai continues to lead the group on their journey, getting into fights but generally blazing the trail. After the group gets separated by , Tai and Agumon land in Freezeland and manage to befriend , who takes them to another island. There, they find Matt and . While Tai and Matt are happy to see each other initially, they get into an argument about their next option; Matt wants to search for the others while Tai wants to head straight to Infinity Mountain. Their words come to blows, only broken up by Matt crying in concern over his younger brother T.K. and Mojyamon. After Tai finds his Crest of Courage, Tai becomes determined to get Agumon to Digivolve into Ultimate to defeat . His reckless measures get him into trouble by first overfeeding Agumon, and then walking deliberately into trouble, knowing that danger is what causes their partners to Digivolve. His actions cause Agumon to dark digivolve to , who causes disaster by rampaging around and taking out , , and before regressing into an exhausted Koromon. As a result, Tai and Koromon lose their confidence until forces them to face their doubts. Tai is reminded of the time when he tried to learn how to ride a bike, and realizes that despite all the hardship, all of the pain, he needs to come back after suffering defeat. When Izzy tells the DigiDestined of his theory that they had left their bodies behind when they arrived in the Digital World, Tai begins getting cocky and throws caution to the wind, acting recklessly because he believes that he can't really be harmed. Right before he walks through an electrified fence, Izzy snaps him out of it, telling him that dying in the Digital World still means real death and causing Tai to suddenly start becoming fearful. His hesitation costs him, as Etemon attacks and prevents him from rescuing Sora and , held captive by . When the DigiDestined mount another assault on Etemon's base to rescue Sora, however, Tai learns to get over his fears, to walk forward anyway in the face of danger to save his friends. In doing so, he truly learns what Courage is about, and his unflinching courage causes his Crest to shine and lets Greymon Digivolve to . MetalGreymon defeats Etemon, but Etemon's massive energy after fusing with his Dark Network causes a dimensional rift to open, which Tai and MetalGreymon are sucked into. The warp leads back to the Real World. Tai returns home and relaxes for a bit while taking care of Kari, but he realizes that not only has little time passed, but also that his friends haven't returned. Digimon then begin to appear, though only he and his sister can see them. He receives a message from Izzy, who warns him not to come back to the Digital World, but Tai knows that he must get back to fix the distortions. When Tai sees an Ogremon, Koromon Digivolves into Agumon and a dimensional warp opens. Agumon knows he must return, and Tai, torn between his sister and his duty, tells Kari that he must go despite Kari's pleas. He willingly enters the rift back to the Digital World. Upon his re-entry, Tai finds the group in severe disarray. Time moves much quicker in the Digital World, and months have passed while he was in the Real World. The entire team has broken up, mainly to look for him, and are moving their separate ways. Tai first locates T.K., who has been left alone by the rest of the group, and manages to convince him to reconcile with his partner, , rather than be manipulated by . With T.K. and their partners, Tai leads them to a diner, where they find Matt and Joe, rescuing them from . He joins Joe in looking and finds Mimi, managing to convince her to leave her princess life with the and . By now, has emerged as the next great threat, and he is in search of the eighth DigiDestined child. The DigiDestined pursue him to the Real World through Myotismon's special gate. When Tai is officially given the reins as leader, he entrusts Izzy with the task of figuring out how the gate works. Izzy figures out most of the puzzle, but the final choice is left to Tai, who chooses the correct card by sheer luck. In the Real World, Tai manages to hide Agumon from his family, though Kari is in on the secret of the Digimon. When , one of Myotismon's top henchmen, reveals that she is Kari's partner, and that Kari is the eighth DigiDestined they've been searching for, Tai is shocked. When Gatomon is captured and Myotismon stages an all out attack to round up all the children in Odaiba and force Gatomon to identify her partner, Tai and Greymon whisk Kari to safety, though he is unable to save their parents. Entrusting Kari to Matt, Tai attempts to rescue the trapped citizens, though he only manages to make it in time to regroup with the DigiDestined in a final assault on Myotismon. Though Myotismon is first defeated due to 's sacrifice, he instead Digivolves to . This requires T.K. and Kari to have their partners and shoot arrows of light through the hearts of their big brothers. Though they both admit they are scared, Tai and Matt face this prospect together. The plan works, causing and to warp digivolve to and . When they return to the Digital World and the emerge as the major enemy, Tai believes they must become physically stronger to defeat them. However, he he loses sight of his friends, and when sacrifices himself to allow WarGreymon to defeat the Dark Master , Tai doesn't allow himself to mourn, preferring instead to move forward. His actions strain Matt's trust in him, and Matt's doubts allow to successfully play on his fears and turn Matt against him. It culminates into a major fight between the boys and their Digimon, ending only when the Homeostasis take control of Kari. Their battle ultimately causes a rift in the friends; Matt leaves to reevaluate his place in the group, while Mimi can't deal with the drama and the fighting and strikes off on her own, and Joe goes with her to make sure she is safe. While split, Kari falls ill, and Tai frantically searches for a cure for his sister. Leaving Kari in Sora and T.K.'s care, he heads to a city with Izzy, not knowing that it is the Dark Master 's domain. When they are thwarted time and time against by Machinedramon, Tai grows ever more impatient and finally snaps at Izzy. After he recounts the time his shortsightedness nearly got a sick Kari killed, he calms down. Before their battle with Piedmon, Tai refuses to let Agumon Digivolve to WarGreymon to fight Piedmon's bodyguard , instead allowing and Angewomon take care of her, stating that Agumon needs to save his strength for Piedmon. He also sends Sora and T.K. to look for Matt, knowing that the presence of all the DigiDestined would be needed for the final battle. Tai and WarGreymon manage to hold the line against Piedmon until Matt returns, and the two reconcile, with Matt's Crest of Friendship healing WarGreymon's wounds. After the final battle, before Tai and the other children leave for the Real World, Tai and Agumon reminisce at the spot where they fought Seadramon, joking and ribbing at each other. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 On March 4, 2000, an email Tai was sending to Sora to apologize for a gift she was offended by becomes blocked because of a on the internet. Izzy comes over to Tai's house to help. They contact Gennai, who sends Agumon and into the Internet to battle the rapidly digivolving Digimon. Despite the fact that communications are disrupted and that most DigiDestined are busy, Tai manages to contact Matt and T.K., who aid them in battle by sending Patamon and Gabumon to help against the Digimon. He and Matt enter the Internet unintentionally and with the help of all of the kids over the net, and MetalGarurumon are able to DNA Digivolve into . Omnimon is able to defeat Diaboromon and Tai and Matt return to the Real World. Tai and Izzy nearly collapse from exhaustion as Sora, who finally gets Tai's apology email, forgives him. On May 2000, Tai arrives in the Digital World and gives up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Agumon loses the power to become and . At some point, Tai meets Davis Motomiya, who becomes his junior in the soccer club and begins to emulate him, wearing square goggles to match Tai's round goggles. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 On April 2002, on the first day of school, Tai receives an SOS message from Agumon, and manages to enter the Digital World to try to help him out. Along with Patamon and Gatomon, he finds a cave that has a with the Crest of Courage on it. Though he fails at lifting it up, his attempt causes three points of light to rise and fly off. They are the three Digivices that Davis, Cody Hida, and Yolei Inoue receive. Tai is joined by T.K., Kari and Davis, who lifts the Digi-Egg and releases his Digimon partner from it. After Veemon evolves into and removes the Evil Ring from Monochromon, Tai entrusts Davis with his goggles, since Davis broke his own goggles in the battle. Tai, along with the other older DigiDestined, act as mentors to the younger generation, but they're not above giving a helping hand to their younger generation. When Agumon is enslaved by the Digimon Emperor, Tai joins the younger DigiDestined in their efforts to free him. Thanks to , Agumon is freed and has a reunion with Tai, only for Agumon to be stolen away once more through the agency of the Dark Spiral. When Tai falls into despair over the situation, Matt punches him in the face, which knocks Tai to his senses. Despite the fact that the Digimon Emperor now uses MetalGreymon against them, Tai tells the younger DigiDestined to remove the Evil Spiral. Davis doesn't understand how he could see his partner be hurt, but Tai and Matt teach Davis the important lesson that sometimes he has to hurt a friend in order to help them, as they are doing with MetalGreymon. In summer, Tai is kidnapped into another dimension and regresses in age thanks to Wendigomon. The new DigiDestined reverse this. When the new DigiDestined decide to go to the Digital World and stay there until they defeat the Digimon Emperor, Matt and T.K. convince their father to chaperon a camping trip for Matt, Tai and Izzy as a cover up for the younger kids. n December 24, Tai catches Sora debating whether to confess her feelings to Matt, and encourages her to go forth. While he and the other older DigiDestined attend the junior high band contest Matt's band performs in, Digimon attack, and the Japanese DigiDestined come together to control the situation. On Christmas Day, the DigiDestined are empowered by the Harmonious One so that their Digimon can once again reach their highest forms. Tai, T.K. and their Digimon go to Paris round up the wild Digimon who had appeared in the Real World as a result of opening all the Digi-Ports. They are aided by T.K.'s grandfather, Michel, a proud Frenchman. Matt later aids the others in fighting the Daemon Corps and tracking down the children seeded with Dark Spores by Yukio Oikawa. When the world is engulfed by 's darkness, he goes with older DigiDestined and their families to the site of the summer camp from which they were transported to the Digital World years ago. He and the older DigiDestined manage to reach the Digital World from there, and help defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of their Digivices. Tai and Matt defeat / , with Agumon and Gabumon Digivolving together to form . He was still good friends with Matt and the rest of the DigiDestined. There was a picture of Tai as a small child. Tai and Matt first travel onto the internet to try to defeat Diaboromon, but the battle moves to earth when the Kuramons escape into the real world. Later, he, Matt and Sora lift up their Digivices to help give power to so that he can defeat Armageddemon. By the year 2027, Tai becomes a diplomat for the Digital World alongside Agumon. He has a son who is partnered with a Koromon. PSP game Tai is somewhat cautious with his actions and worries about his team. He takes time to mourn the death of many Digimon he and his team befriended. After returning to the Real World, Tai chats with each of the DigiDestined. Other appearances Digimon Fusion The eleven-year old Tai appears alongside on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat, with Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara, and Marcus Damon. Tai and Marcus later reveal themselves to the Xros Heart Hunters, with both of their Agumon digivolved to their Mega forms. They encourage Tagiru Akashi, giving him the help he needs to digivolve into . Tai and Marcus quickly leave without fully introducing themselves, but Tai ensures a confused Tagiru that he will know who they are next time. Tai appears during the battle against the Myotismon clones. He digivolves Agumon to WarGreymon and fought valiantly. Ken appears bringing with him Matt and MetalGarurumon allowing WarGreymon to digivolve to Omnimon. He eventually lends Tagiru a hand when pulling the Brave Snatcher out of the ocean giving the Hunter encouragement. After is defeated, Tai appears with the other heroes before being sent to back his own timeline. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Tai appears alongside on the first volume's cover flap. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer During the December after their adventures, the DigiDestined and their partners are captured by and held hostage. Only Agumon is spared, and it is he who brings Ryo Akiyama to the Digital World to held. Tai is the last DigiDestined to be rescued, only being saved when Ryo finally defeats Millenniummon in his Lair. Tai reunites with Agumon and thanks Ryo for his help before returning to the Real World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Ryo is called to the Digital World to take care of the last remaining Diaboromon clone, but the task is actually a ruse by Millenniummon to call Ryo back to the Digital World. Millenniummon cleaves the Digital World in two, petrifying Tai and Agumon in the process. Once Millenniummon in his final Millenniummon|at}} is defeated, Tai and Agumon are released. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo is recalled to the Digital World to participate in the D-1 Tournament. Tai is the master of Grade 1, wielding WarGreymon, Triceramon, and Cyclomon. After Ryo defeats Tai, he reveals that the entire tournament was organized by the Harmonious Ones in order to train Ryo to defeat Millenniummon, who has revived once more. Tai asks Ryo to forgive them for the deception, despite the fact that he didn't know of the lie in the first place, and to not blame the Harmonious Ones. He only receives stony silence in response, and he leaves with the other DigiDestined. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ryo Akiyama has the choice to save either Tai and Agumon or Davis Motomiya and . If Ryo saves Tai from , he recruits Agumon for his battle party. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Tai is playable in the following chapters of this game with Agumon as his partner: "Adrift? The Island of Adventure!", "Devimon, the Emissary of Darkness!", "Nanomon of the Labyrinth", both versions of "Revival! The Demon Lord VenomVamdemon", the sections "The Hardened King of the Seas! MetalSeadramon", "Bombing Mission! Mugendramon", and "Piemon, the Clown from Hell" of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter, "The Final Dark Digimon", and the Paris path of the "Coral and Versailles, The Rebel Fight!" section of the "Everyone, Move Out! Imperialdramon" chapter. Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Tai is a legendary General, where his partner is . Digimon Digital Card Battle After beating A, the can proceed to battle Tai in Beginner City. He gives the protagonist his second partner's second after his defeat. Digimon World Re:Digitize Tai is a guest character in two wireless battles, where he will first use and then . His WarGreymon must be defeated before Taiga can obtain his own WarGreymon. His goggles and Digivice are accessory items for Digimon to wear. Fighting Games Tai appears as the partner to or in the fighting games Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, and Digimon Rumble Arena. Music Tai has three Japanese image songs, "Yuuki o Tsubasa ni Shite", "Atarashii Taiyou", and "Towa ni Tsuzuke!!". He also has theme song with Agumon, "Team". Relationships Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles ja:八神太一